Clementine
by Misfit Drums
Summary: Follow the story of Clementine and Lee, as they attempt their survival in the harsh world of the Walking Dead. What will it take for them to survive? Can they trust others? All I know is this epic duo won't be stopped. By anyone. Rated T for mild violence and some explicit language. May change to M as I try to not leave anything about between growing relationships.
1. Lee

The house was quiet, ghostly. Clementine sat, humming her favorite song, while drawing a picture, which she deemed beautiful, although it was a mess of scribbles. She was around the age of seven, and still required a babysitter, but the young teenage girl that her parents had hired, just tended to watch tv or talk to her friends. Clementine wore her fathers hat that he had given to her. She clenched it tightly when in need, or when she was scared. Somewhat of a tomboy, her hair bushed in small curls stuck out from the side of her hat, occasionally getting caught in the straps, which she struggled to pull free.

Alarm sounded her as cars flew by outside, sirens of police cars and an helicopter wings forced Clementine to follow her curiosity and check the window, exposing the scene before her. Nothing was bad, the cars continued without stopping, occasionally speeding through red lights. Although the helicopter flew somewhat low, she continued to color with a new pack of crayons left from her parents. They were on vacation in Savanah, and wouldn't be back for another week. The only thing other than her hat to comfort her was a radio. She was given one and her parents had one. They couldn't reach to Savanah, let alone the end of her block, but it still was nice to know that she had a connection.

"Clementine!" The babysitter yells as she enters her room, relieved to see her coloring. "Clementine you need to be brave right now. Follow me!" The sudden outburst left Clem puzzled, but not scared. "What's going on?" She asked in her calm relaxing voice. "Clem look at me. I need to go for a few hours." "You're leaving me?" asked Clem weepingly. "Just for a few hours, something's happening. Focus on what I say. I'm going to give you some food okay? I need you to take this and go up to your treehouse out back. Can you do that?" Clem nodded, then urgently followed orders. She slid open the back yard door, and climbed the wooden planks of wood that served as steps. Some of them rustled as the nails holding them came loose, but she reached the top unharmed. Now she was scared, and alone. Along with her she brought her radio, her fathers hat, and food. Fear rushed over her, what was happening?

Days passed by, maybe a week. It was hard to count, she was still learning the correlation between days in numbers in her third grade class. Memories ran through her mind as she felt abandoned and alone, hoping her parents would come through. Her belly grumbled, but she suppressed the sound with her hands, so that they wouldn't hear. 'They', it was funny, she refrained herself from calling them zombies. Something inside of her refused to think this was possible, and she forced herself to live in her fantasies, away from all that happened in the world around her. So she called them 'they'. Rarely 'they' managed to get into the yard, the spiked gate surrounded the terrain of grass and flowers.

A feeling of hopelessness seemed to corral her into that small tree house, and she refused to search for food or help. Hours into the new day, the wooden gate creaked open, revealing the figure of a man. His hair was dark and short, fitting for the style a lot of black folk went for. He had a somewhat towering height, and he was scowling as he snuck past the gate, into her house. He looked sane enough. Was he just a scavenger, coming to claim what hasn't yet? He limped, maybe he was looking for medical supplies. Blood seeped into his leg pant and mad him cringe every step taking, until he reached the back door. He grabbed the door and barely managed to pull it open. It always managed to get caught or slightly tilt to make it nearly impossible to move.

While exploring the inside, a table sat, pushed up against the wall, scarring the paint with a thin line stretching across the plain. Underneath was a desk drawer which he carefully examined, then gently opened it. Inside was a radio, one that matched Clementine's. He carefully grabbed it and pulled out the antenna. He began talking, and Clementine's radio came through. "Hello?" A deep voice rang through her Walkie-Talkie, and she was surprised at how loud it was. It drew attention, so she quietly whispered, "Be quiet they can here you." Then naturally he quieted his voice and spoke. "Who are you?" "I'm up in the treehouse. Look out the window behind you." Both shot each other a wave, and he continued to look around. "Do you have food or water?" The man asked. "I don't know. A few people have been in there."

Along the inside, she could spectate him exploring her house, due to the treehouse that gave a nice view of the window, which she could easily look in with a pair of binoculars Clementine managed to find on the inside of her treehouse. He walked the corner of the table, separating the kitchen from the living room, and carefully maneuvered over a puddle of blood that managed to seep out of a corpse who was sitting there. Clementine had heard her go in that house the day before. Whether it was thirst or a bite, something had managed to get her. The man continued to walk through the house, into the kitchen. After he spotted a bowl sitting on the tile table top, he reached for an apple, cursed, then threw it on the ground after discovering it was fake. He tried the fossit, and other sources, but alas, he couldn't find water.

He cringed as every step hurt his leg more and more, until he forced himself upright, and glided alongside the counter, moving back towards the living room. She gasped as he moved towards the corpse, as it reached and grabbed his ankle, forcing him to slip on the pool of blood lying on the tile. That plus his inability to walk forced him to fall, and the only thing that managed to defend him was his kicking, but he grew more and more weary, and the corpse wouldn't budge. Clementine, without thinking grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a hammer, caught in between the nail and the wooden wall, and forced it free. Hastily she climbed down the wooden steps, one broke, and she lost her footing, falling, and hitting the ground. The blow hit her side, but adrenaline ran through her as she went to help the stranger. "Here grab this!" She squealed, running through the open glass slider. He rapidly grabbed the hammer, and with the last of his remaining stamina, and smacked it off of him. The woman's corpse retracted her arm and went for another grab attempt, but the man focused his energy and forcefully stuck the hammer on the inside of her head. She stopped moving, and a breath of relief came from both Clementine and this man. The mans eyes widened, an his breath sped up as he dropped the hammer. "W-Who are you?" asked Clementine gently. The man's stare sharpened at the corpse. "My names Lee. And you are?" He said with an undertone. "My names Clementine." she said quite blankly. "You're not gonna hurt me are you?" "God no, you saved my life."

"So, uh, Clementine, you've been through all of this on your own?" They now sat on some dusty chairs that remained unused. "Well my babysitter was here, but she left. So I was hiding in the tree house, waiting for help." Lee looked at the print on the table, showing a pattern that was usually covered with a table cloth, but it was ripped. "Well Clementine," "You can call me Clem, that's what my friends in class called me." "Okay Clem. You can always come with me, I'm looking for help just like you. I'd take care of you if you'd like." She grimly looked at the table top, than pulled out her radio. "I can't, what if my parents come home?" Lee shook his head then began, "Clem," then he stopped himself, remembering she was only a little girl. "We can leave a note for them. Telling them where we went." A smile appeared on Clementine's face. "I'd like that."

The next hour, Clementine and Lee began creating a plan, drawing the city with some crayons that were left on the floor. They drew on the tile and talked where they wanted to go. Their plan consist of them walking out of the city, unless they managed to find a car and some keys, in which case they would drive. If they had encountered anyone, Lee would do the talking, while Clementine hides. They would leave during the day time. Now that their plan was settled, they set out.

Lee snuck out the back, signaling Clementine it was safe to approach, and she scampered across the deck of the exit. Leaves fell onto the ground, which she kept stepping on, and scaring herself. After passing the deck, they walked slowly to the side of the house, and Clementine took point running, and checking for others. Lee reached her and they spoke. "Lee there's people there. Their car is stuck." "I'll handle it Clem." Lee opened the gate casually and approached the two men. One yelled "Try now!" while working on the engine. The man in the driver's seat turned the key, and the car started. "Now just to move these cars out of the way." Said the one working on the engine. Lee casually approached, as if just another neighbor. "Hey! Are you guys okay?" The two men flung around, scared of who was behind them. "Oh Jesus man! Don't eat us!" Lee put his hands up, and after they ached, rested them at his side. "I'm a friend, relax, you folks seem to be stuck, need any help?" "Yea how do we know you won't turn on us and attack?" Lee smugly said "You don't." At that moment, Clementine ran from the recycle bin, and passed Lee. "I told you to stay inside." Scolded Lee. "Oh Jesus man, a kid. I haven't seen one in a few days. You guys look hungry. Why not come with us and see if we can fix you up something. My dad owns a farm south-east of here." "What do you think Clem?" Asked Lee. Clementine simply nodded, and they moved the cars, and started their way.

"My names Mark, the nitwit over there is Kyle. We came here looking for survivors when our car broke down." Clementine sat in the middle of the back seat, while she held tightly to Lee's arm. "I'm uh-." Lee stopped, in fear of Clementine not wanting to give out her name. "I'm Clementine." she blurted out. "And I'm Lee." "Clementine and Lee huh? How did you guys meet?" asked Kyle. "Come on Kyle man, does it really matter?" Said Mark punching Kyle weakly in the arm. "I'm uh- her babysitter." "You aren't are you. You're lying huh?" Corrected Mark. "It doesn't matter though. All that matters is that you take care of that little girl." Lee looked down at Clementine's beautiful eyes, as they sparkled a green sparkle.

The road eventually ended and instead led to a dirt trail through a tree line with a gaping hole parting the trees. Which led to a beautiful farm, with sunspots spitting out rays all over. The wooden gate that surrounded the farm opened, and they entered, awaiting food and drinks.


	2. Meet The Family

The car came to a slow hault, and the once vibrating engine stopped itself. The beautiful site before them was much to take in. The land was practically unscathed, the fence was whitewashed, and a beautiful home spread nearly to both ends of the gates. Only small portion remained in between both the house and the gate. A snug car fit between that space. The sun began to fade away and the patchy spots faded to a smooth shade that spread all across the farm. Clementine and Lee just gazed, dazzled b the farms beauty. "It's m dads farm," stated Mark. "And before him it was his dads. It is a site isn't it?" "Sure is." Lee said, still staring. "Well I got to get on home," said Kyle. "Mama's expecting me, and well, I don't like to make her wait." Mark simply nodded, and began down the dirt trail that originally led to the farm.

A man rushed out of his home, almost in panic. He had white hair, and looked very aged and stressed. A curved wrinkle curved on his forehead and and his eyebrows were stiffened. "Where were you? You had me and your sisters worried sick!" He glanced at Clementine. "We have guests. And who might you two be?" "Oh thats Lee, and the little one is Clementine." Said Mark interupting. "They can speak for themselves." Said the man scoldingly. "I'm Hershel, and this is my farm. Your welcome to stay with us, my home is filled with my own kids, but we have a small family sleeping in the barn. But I'm more focused on fixing that leg of yours." Lee, reminded of his leg felt the aching of it again. "Let me take a look." Said Hershel reaching for his leg. "I can probably patch this up." He said quite bluntly. "Oh so your a doctor then?" Said Lee, grateful. "Yes sir, went to veterinary school back in the ninety's. Lee let out a big gulp, then let Hershel tend his leg. "Feeling better already!" Said Lee glancing at Clementine. "Like I said, feel free to sleep in the barn. If your thirsty the well is next to the hammock attached to the barn and a tree." Hershel pointed around the right side of the house. "Barns back there. Careful not to slip on the hay and other things my boy left out." Lee shook his hand and thanked him. "Well your boy is a lifesaver. We were stuck in a town, it was pretty bad. He came to our rescue when he offered me and Clem a ride." Hershel pulled Lee aside then deepened his voice. "Speaking of that little girl. You need to protect her at any costs. Keep her safe, don't let trouble get to her. I know I wouldn't want to lose my daughter in a world like this."

The barn was old, the paint had began to peel off. Tons of sharp, rusted tools and objects cluttered themselves off to the side, and hay scattered across the floors and stretched to the opening. To the left was a pre-made cot, which was just basically just two slender green sleeping bags resting on top of a small amount of hay that made a soft cushion. They were inches apart, which made Clementine feel safe, being near Lee. "It smells like-" said Clementine. "Like shit." finished Lee. A small squeal came out of Clementine. "You said a swear!" "Yea," started Lee. "I shouldn't talk like that." The both rested their tired heads and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Or at least Clementine did.

Images flashed into Lee's mind. A familiar woman's face laid in bed, naked, with an unfamiliar face. No the woman was more than a familiar face, it was his wife. Blood spattered everywhere. The woman screamed, and Lee fell, hopeless to stop the attacker. But he knew, that he was the attacker.

Lee screamed, and a few people rushed to help whatever was going on. Clementine sitting next to lee was startled and jumped out of bed. Along the wall stood a family of three. A man, his wife and a kid. "Whoa there, relax. I know these are tough times but it was just a night mare." Said the man. "That's a hell of a way to meet someone huh? Anyway the names Kenny. My wife over their is Katjaa. The boy is Duck." Curiosity struck Lee. "Who names their kid Duck?" "Well more of a nickname. His names Kenny Jr., but we call him Duck, cause nothing seems to bother him. Like water off a ducks back. You and your daughter seem hungry, maybe you should speak to Hershel for some food. As for us, Mark asked around for some help re-enforcing these fences of theirs." "Sounds great Kenny, my names Lee, and the girl over their is Clementine." The soar ness of Lee's leg seemed to be swept away, and walking was no issue. As for Clementine, she energetically jumped out of bed, and started to talk and play with Duck in the back yard. Duck sat raised up by a tractor, chained to the side of the fence, while Mark continued to hammer boarding into the fence. "Hey Mark!" Lee yelled waving. "Mornin' Lee!" Everything was peaceful. Life felt like nothing bad was going on. The children played, occasionally taking turns 'driving' the tractor. Although it didn't actually go anywhere. Kenny and his wife sat talking on top of a few hay bundles, smiling and occasionally kissing eachother. Hershel managed to stop Lee as he passed by. "Heres a couple of sandwiches for you and your daughter. I know its not much but its something." "It's perfect." Said Lee. "Look," stated Hershel. "It's wonderful having guests, but don't get to comfortable. I can't take care of every wanderer who comes by my farm. Your a smart man now Lee, you should know something about that." Lee simply nodded and approached Kenny and Katjaa. "So about this farm-" Lee began. "I know, the old man told me too. I got a boat down in Savannah, and I figure taking it out of here wouldn't be bad." "Why do you have a boat in Savannah if you live here?" "I'm a commercial fisherman. I travel and go for whatever bites. anyway, as soon as i get that truck thats lodged on the side of the house running, i plan to drive all the way to the coast." Clementine came up behind Lee and hugged his leg. "Well anyway as it stands, it wouldn't be bad if I had a man with me that can work things out. If you want a ride, you got it." Lee stared down at Clementine. "What do you think Clem?" Clementine nodded and than glanced over at Kenny. "My parents are in Savannah! Maybe I can find them!" Lee knew he was just delaying the inevitable. "Maybe Clem, maybe."

A ferocious scream rang throughout the farm and all attention drew towards the tractor. everyone ran, each surpassing the other, until all eyes fell upon Duck, who had driven the tractor on top of marks leg, forcing him to the ground. "I didn't mean it!" Duck screamed. "Walkers! Get my gun!" Yelled Hershel. Katjaa ran inside, franticly searching for a weapon. The walkers pushed themselves up against the fresh boarding Mark had put. Duck sat staring in disbelief of what he had seen, while a walker grabs him, nearly pulling him off of the tractor, but only a soft leather circuit wrapped his legs, slowly ripping, stopped them from pulling on him. Time slowed for Lee. Adrenaline pumped into his head, and his breath steadied. He sprinted to Duck, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away from the walker, but he put up a tough fight. Kenny came to help, and with such luck, pulled him free. Seconds after Lee turned his attention toward Mark, but was to late. The fence snapped, and the walker crawled onto Mark, sinking its rot teeth into the side of his neck. "No!" Yelled Hershel, grabbing his shotgun from Katjaa who had just managed to bring it out. The walker continued to bite through his jugular pulling out a thin tube and spurting blood. Hershel then shot, killing both walkers, and sat in despair it his sons resting place. His eyes sharpened, his hateful expression scared the kids, and they stood behind their parents. "Get out." Hershel morningly said. "GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER RETURN." The outburst startled Kenny, and he instinctively grabbed Duck and made way for the truck. He shot Lee a sad look. "If you still want that ride, you got it."

The next few hours were spent fixing the engine, while occasionally taking a water break. Duck sat in the back of the truck, while Clementine climbed on the hitch, swaying back and forth on the tail light. Occasionally Lee would wave and check up on her, and he the ate both sandwiches together. Piece by piece, it was magnificent. Flavor rushed throughout there mouths. Kenny and Katjaa continued to work on the car, jealously looking at Lee and Clementine. "Well, looks like this things working. Lee want to do the honor?" He swung the door open, sat in the drivers seat, turning they key. A few quick turns, small bursts of metal on metal, then the engine began to roar. "Whoa-a, looks like we got ourselves a working vehicles!" Exclaimed Kenny. They began their decent passed the dirt road that led to the farm, leaving the little hope that the had left in the world behind. Hershel never said his goodbyes, although it was probably for the best. "So Lee, back at the camp things were so hectic, I never got a chance to get to know you or your little one." Kenny said, checking the gas levels in the truck. "Where are you from? Atlanta? Georgia?" "Actually I'm a Macon boy myself, born and raised. What about yourself Kenny?" Said Lee slyly. "Like I said, I travel, but If I had to call home, I'd say Atlanta. And what about you little lady? How old are you?" Said Kenny, motioning to Clementine. The car hit a slight bump, knocking over some magazines. "I-I'm seven." Said Clementine. "And you and your dad here-," "I'm not her dad, I'm just, some guy." Corrected Lee. "Wait, your not her dad, and you've been on your own with her?" "Yea." Moments of silent came and passed, and Kenny locked eyes with Clementine in the rear view mirror. "So your seven then? Whats that make? second grade?" "Third." said Clementine confidently. "Well," began Kenny, "If your from Macon, I plan to stop there and scavenge some supplies. I figure it would help if I had someone with me who knew the area. Maybe its not so bad there y'know?" Doubtful, Lee thought.


	3. Tension Grows (Part 1)

The truck continued down the road they had travelled on, occasionally Kenny would switch paths due to cars that blocked the road, or because he had driven it on his way through before. Clementine and Lee continued to chat, Lee, learning all new things about her. Katjaa held Duck in place as she combed his hair to the side, and Duck occasionally grunted and pulled away. Kenny sat quietly, and every now and then, looked in the rear view mirror, until his eyes met Lee's. Kenny tilted his head slightly to the left, motioning to a sign that said, "Macon," under that it said, "The happiest place known to man!" There was a picture of a farmer leaning against his hoe. He had a pair of wrinkled overalls covering his white t-shirt. In the corner of the billboard it said "Café Press Inc.."

A feeling of sadness crept into Lee, and he looked away. The road continued down until it met a common city, with the streets filled with abandoned cars. The buildings towered over the streets, and left the city shaded with the shadow that covered it. "Were here ya'll!" Stated Kenny. They continued until the sudden fact that the need for gas hit them. The gas stations were abandoned, and the car came to a halt. Lee opened his side door, and carefully maneuvered its steps before grabbing onto Clementine to make sure she could get out all right. Katjaa and Duck exited from the front passenger, and Duck happily skipped away after finally getting some space. Kenny sat baffled on what they should do.

Across the street, a silhouette of a man crouched next to a car, swayed. He appeared to be working on his car. "Hey, hey you! Were friendly just looking for some gas!" Yelled Kenny, drawing attention. "Ken, thats no way to introduce ourselves!" Katjaa corrected. The silhouette stood and faced the group. "Shit, thats not a man." Kenny said under his breath. After standing his face turned, revealing missing skin that showed his jaw line. What looked to be a human intestine lining the outside of his teeth. His flesh was rotten yellow. A screech came from Katjaa, and Lee pushed Clementine behind him. "One of em'! Lee we got this guy!" A few seconds later, in preparation of killing the walker, creeks came from the cars behind them. More approached from behind. "Lee a little help over here!" cried Kenny. They focused there attention on the walkers from behind, while a cry from Duck turned their heads. "Daaaaad!" A walker managed to get on top of him, and Duck only managed to block his head with the sleeve of his jacket fitting into his mouth.

Kenny froze. He terrified himself, but he couldn't move. He simply just stood and stared. Kenny stared in disbelief, he was in his own world. Until a gunshot rang through his ears, forcing him back to his senses. The walker on Duck sunk his face into the sidewalk, and blood sprayed on top of the kid. "Run! Now!" screamed an unfamiliar voice. It was a womans, but it didn't sound like Katjaa, and to old to be Clementines. Lee sprung around to see a beautiful woman. Short dark brown hair, straitened. She war a tan dress shirt, and a skirt, that reached her knees. She looked like a reporter. Behind her approached a woman, also with a gun, shooting the last of the visible walkers. On their left a man opened the doors to a drugstore that was left abandoned and beckoned for everyone to run inside. Lee hastily pushed Clementine while Katjaa collected Kenny and Duck. Following Lee and Kenny came the two women.

After they entered the drugstore a metal gate closed around the door, and the man that called to them locked it with what seemed to be a padlock. Every one rushed inside after witnessing what happend. A big older man stood yelling at the woman who looked like a reporter. "God damnit, you just had to pull a god damn stunt like that didn't you Carley?" His voice was deep. "What did you expect? You wanted me to let them die?" "No I expect you to worry about our own group! You could have killed us all!"

A couple seconds of silence pass, then the old man stares at Kenny and Katjaa tending to the blood covered Duck. "Holy shit! One of em's bit! You brought an infected in here?" "He's not bit!" cried Katjaa. "Thats what you say, but as soon as she finds the bite, you know what he's going to do? Sink his teeth into his mothers face!" Kenny stood up, although he was much smaller than the man. "It's just a boy! We could handle him if it came to that."

Clementine now hugged Lee's leg. The old man continued. "A boy now, but soon an uncontrollable flesh eater!" "Dad calm down we'll be okay." cried the woman that came out to help." "Shut it Lily." the old man retorted. "Yea? If you wanted to get to my boy you have to go through me!" Shouted Kenny. "And me." Said Lee. The argument continued when Clementine interrupted Lee by tugging on his pants. "What is it Clem?" Lee whispered. "I have to pee." She said franticly dancing around. "Just go, the keys behind the counter." Clementine scampered off, running passed the aisle of shelves. "What do we do about this guy Lee?" Yelled Kenny. "I say we all need to calm down!" Said Lee patiently. "I agree." Carley said. "This ain't over til' I say it's ov- aghhhhh!" The old man fell to the ground grabbing his chest. "Whats wrong with him?" questioned Lee. "It's his heart, we've been trying to get into the back of the pharmacy for his pills but its locked tight." explained Lily.

Just then a scream was heard from the back of the store. everyone focused there attention to the back of the store. The bathroom door broke open, and a walker grabbed Clementines foot, forcing her to trip. Lee sprinted through the aisles, carefully stepping over object of all sorts. "Hang on Clem!" He yelled. Carley raised her gun, then lowered it after Lee managed to kick it off Clementine, allowing her to take her best shot. Blood sprayed from the walkers head onto the wall painting it red. The argument left everyone quiet.

"Be careful Clem." Said Lee. "That was too close." "But you were there to save me right?" "Yea Clem, I was." Carley approached Lee, seeing how Kenny was a bit more agressive. "My names Carley." she began. "The old man you were bickering with was Larry. His daughter over there is Lily. Doug's the guy that let you in. We have another, out scavenging right now. His names Glen." "Thanks, uh, Carley." Said Lee graciously. "For what exactly?" asked Carley. "Having my back. Its hard to find people like that these days." "Tell me about it." Carley said, smiling. She made Lee feel comfortable. "I know who you are." Continued Carley. "Your the man who killed the senator who your wife was cheating on you with." The feeling of comfort left him almost as soon as he had gotten it. "Don't worry Lee, you seem like a good man. Besides that trait could be useful. Look all I'm saying is lets not dwell on the past okay?" Lee nodded, then sat, talking to Clementine.

"That was scary, huh Clem?" Lee said pushing up against her. "Yea, why was everyone fighting?" "Well Clem, they thought he was sick." Clem continued questioning. "Because the thought he was bit right? But he wasn't!" "Thats right Clem." Lee agreed. "And what do you think of all the people here Clem, do you like them?" Clementine smiled, then grabbed onto her hat, holding it tightly. "Yea. I like them. But the old man is mean." "Yea Clem, we'll keep an eye on him won't we." Clementine nodded, meanwhile her stomach began to growl. "You sound hungry!" Joked Lee. "I'll go look for some food Clem." "Yes please." Said Clem, getting up and moving to play with Duck. Lee began patrolling the aisle, looking for any signs of food or anything useful. Most of the store was in ruins, but what remained, Lee managed to salvage. A few candy bars and two packs of batteries. Before returning to Clementine, he managed to spark up a conversation with Carley, who was attempting to fix a radio, but with no luck.

"Hey Carley, what are ya' working on?" frustrated she looked at Lee. "I think this radios busted, I can't even turn it on." "Let me see it." Said Lee grabbing the radio. As he flung around the piece of metal, he opened the back compartment. There were no batteries! "Uh- Carley?" He said showing her the back of the radio. "I uh-." Lee fit in the batteries and switched it on. Everyone huddled around as the news was sent out. It was tough to make out but it said something along the lines of "Attenti- fo- do not ent- Atlanta, Atlant- not safe!" Sadness filled the room. The safe haven known as Atlanta was over run, and their dreams of safety left them. Lee switched off the radio, and continued back to Clementine.

"Look at what I found Clem!" Said Lee, holding out the candy bar. Clementines eyes sparkled that green sparkle. "Chocolate! She screeched. "Thanks so much Lee!" "No problem Clem, no problem. Tell you what Clem, why don't you come with me, I want to explore the back of the store. What do you say." Clementine stood from where she was playing with duck. "Sure!" They approached the back door, and Lee grabbed the handle forcing it open. Inside was a large room, there were multiple TV's up on the shelf. Some were cameras watching the store, while one was an actual TV, although there was no cable. To the left some wooden pallets sat up against the wall, concealing a cane. Next to the pallets was a desk. In the far back of the room was a door that led to an alleyway. A hint of horror spread across Lee's face, as there was a sleeping bag, covered in blood, sitting in the middle of the room. He bent down to pick up a piece of paper sticking out from inside one of the bags. It was a photograph. It pained Lee to look at it. In the photo was Lee, standing next to Lee was another black man, and a couple. It was his family. He carefully ripped the photo, taking himself out and pocketing it.

"What did you find Lee?" Asked Clementine skeptically. "Just a photo of the family who must have lived here Clem." He didn't want her learning the truth about him. Up against the door was another desk, blocking off all entry to the room. Lee approached and asked Clementine for help to move it. They started to pull it out, then rested for a couple seconds. "Be careful of the drawer Clem, you don't want to pinch our fingers!" Warned Lee. "I won't." They pulled a little more before the desk came to a screeching hault. "Are you a bad guy Lee?" Asked Clementine. "What? No Clem, why would you ask that?" "I heard Carley. She said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of them?" Lee felt sad and anger for himself. "No Clementine, it's more complicated than that. But I'm not a bad man, and don't go thinking that I am."

One more final pull cleared out the doorway, only to end with Clementine let out a small cry. "Ouch!" She cried. "What did I tell you bout' those drawers?" Scolded Lee. "Now let me take a look." Her finger was extremely pale, and a small amount of blood trickled down it. "It really hurts Lee." Lee gently set her up onto the desk so her knees were dangling off the side. "I'll find you something to patch that up Clem, just sit here for now.

Lee approached the shelf holding the TV's and crouched to open one of the cabinets, and retrieved a first aid kit. He began to bandage her finger, cautiously putting the padding on the cut. Her hands were small, so the sticky part of the bandaid rapped multiple times before stopping. He wiped the remaining blood with a rag he found inside of the med-kit. "Lee," began Clementine. "Do you think we'll be okay?" Lee gently removed her off of the desk and crouched to be at eye level. "Of course Clem, you know I'll take care of you." This made Clementine smile, and she pulled out her radio. "Look Lee!" Began Clementine showing off her radio. "Its your radio Clem, whats wrong?" Clementine gave Lee a dirty look. "Whats that foor?" He asked. "You can't see it? I decorated it with some stickers I found in the store!" Lee guiltily looked at the radio. "Oh, uh, of course I saw it! It looks wonderful sweet pea." "I know your lying, but thank you."

The sound of the alley door made Lee swing around, waiting for whatever approached. "Clem go back with the others!" He demanded. Clem did as asked, and ran to warn them. The door shook, and was banged. "Open up guys it's me!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice. Lee rushed to the door and swung it open, revealing a younger Asian kid. Maybe twenty to twenty three. "Whoa man take it easy, where are my friends?" He said as the door swung open before him. "Glen I take it?" Said Lee, unsurprised. "Yea, how did you- Where are the others?"

Moments later Clementine ran in with Carley and Lily. "Lee are you-" Began Carley. "Welcome back asshole." Said Liliy. Carley shot Lily a look, then approached Glenn and Lee. "Well I'm glad your safe. What did you see Glenn?" Glenn hazily stared at Carley. "No food, but there were some cars I want to go out and siphon for gas." "Think we could have some?" Asked Lee, leaning on the table. "Sure, if you can watch over me while I go." How about we lend you a radio? I'll give you mine and you can contact Clementine if you need to talk to me." "Clementine?" asked Glenn. Clementine poked her head out from behind Carley, and waved.

"Yea sounds great. Theres a motor inn over by the cafe. If I call for help, thats where I'll be." "Alright then." Said Lee. "It's settled." Glen walked back out the door, then leaning back teasingly said, "Good to see you again too Carley." Then left. "You got that Clem?" Clementine nodded. Then went back to Katjaa and Duck.

Hours passed, no signal from Glenn. Clementine occupied herself coloring while Duck rambled on about toys and movies he had seen. Lee sat up on the counter talking to Carley, while Lily was tending to Larry, who was huddled into the corner, still clenching his chest. Kenny got up after talking to Katjaa and walked over to Lee. "Hey, uh Carley, is it okay if I pull Lee away for a couplea' seconds?" Lee and Kenny huddled over to one of the aisle and started to talk. "So Lee. I've been thinking about what happened back on the farm. We didn't event try to save that kid." Lee felt overwhelmed with sadness, but a hint of hapiness. "Kenny, lets not hold onto the past. Theres nothing we could have done." Kenny paused, staring at one of the shelves. "Yea Lee I guess. But what about when the walker was on top of Duck? And you had my back when Larry wanted to kill him. I sure appreciate that man. My family appreciates it." A few moments later, Clementines radio goes off, filling the quiet pharmacy with vocals and static. "Hello?" Rang the voice. "Little girl? Uh- Clementine? Is your daddy there?" He got quieter as Clementine handed the sticker covered radio to Lee.

**Just a quick update. I planned to let this part go a little bit later, and ended up to be a lot later. But what ended up happening was I lost a lot of writing when my iPad froze and deleted it. So instead of redoing it and waiting longer, I'm just going to release it in two parts. Sorry!**


End file.
